LadyBug Kisses(Hiatus)
by TuckerVel
Summary: Cute little BlakexRuby story . Fluffy and cute most of the time Romance/Humor And Drama
1. Chapter 1

-LadyBug Kisses-

It was around a quarter to six when Ruby woke up that Sunday morning. She uttered a soft yawn as she jumped out of her hanging bed. She looked down at Weiss bed as she landed from her jump and just smiled at how cute she looked when she slept.

Ruby quickly issued a kiss on the check that was closest to her and entered to bathroom. As she entered and closed the door softly as to not wake anybody up she squealed to herself how stupid she was.

'You know that Weiss has somebody already You shouldn't be tempting yourself. It would only end up in flames. To bad both my crushes are taken' Thought to herself

She tried to stop thinking about Weiss by beginning to strip and prepare herself for a nice hot shower before any of her teammates, especially Yang wanted to shower.

As she stepped out of the shower and towards the front of the bathroom to dry herself and change into another pair of pajamas she looked at her scroll and saw that it was now around ten minutes after six so she hurried up to finish.

She quickly pulled on the grey tank top and her black and red polkadot pajama pants and walked out before Yang could wake up and pester her by knocking on the bathroom door.

But to her surprise, Yang was still sleeping calmly and so was Weiss. But who she didn't see was Blake, but she did hear the sound of coffee being poured in the kitchen so she walked towards where her friend was hoped to be.

-Ladybug Kisses-

As she reached the kitchen the figure of Blake sitting down at the table drinking her coffee filled her view. Ruby smiled at Blake and Blake smiled back before grabbing a book.

Ruby grabbed her cup and poured herself coffee with 5 giant spoonfuls of sugars and a plate of cookies before heading to the empty seat next to Blake.

"Where did we leave of again Ruby?"

It had been a few months since the two of them began reading together if they were the only two awake or were alone in the room. Blake also seemed to like this since Ruby was quick to catch up to her speed of reading and they were able to hold a smooth conversation over a book and a cup of coffee.

"Um I think we left off right before Chapter 23 when the man finally meets the burned body of the second soul. "

"Okay thanks. "

As Blake issued her thanks she kissed Ruby on the cheek as a sign of gratitude which brought a bright red blush to the younger of the two.

It had been a while since the night of the docks when Ruby fell in love with both Blake and Weiss. She knew that there was no chance with either of them since Weiss was dating (surprisingly) Nora and Blake seemed to be into Yang.

Though what she didn't realize since she couldn't read minds was that Blake actually for the past two weeks could only think about Ruby.

She felt Ruby nudge her softly-the sign to tell the other that they were ready to go on to the next set of pages.

She mindlessly turned the pages as she kept thinking about her dilemma.

'I know that I like Ruby but yet this morning I saw her kiss Weiss on the cheek! Does that mean she loves Weiss? Maybe she does. She always blushes around Weiss. Guess I lost my chance of getting her. But Weiss has a girlfriend! '

That was when she felt another nudge from Ruby. And she turned the page again.

While Blake was having her mental dilemma, Ruby was also having one.

Ruby knows that Weiss is dating Nora so there was no point in trying to steal her away from Nora or in trying to make them both fall in love with her, that wouldn't work either. She saw Pyrrha try it and fail.

She also thinks she knows that Blake is dating Yang so she is sad inside that this is how close she will ever get to one of her crushes.

"Say Blake, why is Yang still asleep. Did you two go crazy between the sheets while me and Weiss were sleeping?." She asked much more harsher than she intended it to sound.

Blake just looked star struck at Ruby, 'is that why she's been kinda grumpy this whole time? Is it because she thinks I'm Darin. Yang and she's all alone with nobody to date?' Blake thought to herself.

"Ruby, I think your misunderstanding. I'm not with Yang. "

Ruby thought of this as some sort of way that Blake tried to comfort Ruby to show her she isn't the only one who is still single.

"Sure you aren't. Why has she been closer to you then and I saw you reading with her. That's our thing Blake. It's like your stealing from my cookie jar and giving them to Yang harsh. "

Blake knew that her secret was found. In reality Yang had confronted her two days ago about why she's been staring at Ruby the past week. She admitted that she liked Ruby and Yang decided to help her by acting like Ruby while reading as she faked a confession as practice.

"Umm...about that...I-I love-"

"Yang I know but why couldn't you two have told me? I love the both of you like...sisters. It kinda hurt inside."

It seemed as if Ruby wasn't listening to her and so she had to go to drastic measures.

She. Kissed. Ruby

On the lips

-AN-

What's up. Third time trying to post a ute story on Ruby and her love life. Kinda confusing sorry. I love my probably like 5 followers who seems to read all my stories. Thank you guys and I hope you begin to read this connected oneshot(?) collection. Sorry for OoC Ruby at the end. I didn't know how to make her feel. Well i don't know, sad and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ladybug Kisses-

Ruby began to freak out inside her head when she first felt the soft lips of Blake's hit hers. She couldn't even answer the question of why Blake was kissing her.

Though her mind soon calmed down as she felt all of Blake's deepest emotions through the kiss.

The sadness of this morning. The yearning for more than a platonic relationship. And above all how much she liked Ruby.

After a few moments Blake parted from Ruby's lips and sat down fixing her herself in her chair. Ruby on the other hand was still mesmerized from the kiss as she touched her index and middle finger to her lips with trembling fingers.

"Does that now prove that I don't like Yang? I've been trying to tell you my feelings after seeing you kiss Weiss this morning. And after you thought I was with Yang... My heart broke."

Ruby winced as she heard a Blake's comment as she lowered her two fingers from her face.

"Let's go to your bed Blake. I want you to be comfortable when I tell you what I'm about to say next. "

Ruby got up and grabbed Blake by the hand causing the older girl to blush as they began to walk to her bed.

'Wait! I shouldn't be blushing! This is serious. If Ruby liked me back she would've told me there and then. But she wants me to be comfortable? I should fear the worse. Prepare yourself Belladonna'

-Ladybug Kisses-

Blake had finished mentally preparing herself for heartbreak as they reached the beds. There to their deepest surprise were Yang and Weiss... Still asleep.

Ruby checked her scroll and it read 6:50 and showed it to Blake who didn't want to comment fearing her voice would betray her. Ruby simply put away her scroll and sat them down on Blake's bed with Blake facing Ruby and Ruby near the pole holding the bed up facing Blake.

'Belladonna you must act now to make the hurt less painful!'

"Ruby, it's alright that you don't like me back-huh?"

And before Blake could finish her sentence Ruby collided into her and pulled them both down as she hugged Blake close. The latter felt the warmth of Ruby and purred as they rested nicely in the middle of the bed, heads on the soft pillow.

'Wait. I was supposed to have my heart broken. Going on auto pilot now. Bye!'

Blake's mind froze up and immediately went on auto pilot and asked the most basic questions she could speak.

"Weren't you going to let me down softly?"

Ruby looked at her quizzically.

'What could she mean by that? I only brought her here so that I can show her through my actions how much I care about her. Guess she don't understand that?'

"Um Blake I think it's my turn to tell you what you saying is a misunderstanding"

Blake chuckled as she remembered before but then returned to serious mode as she looked into Ruby's loving silver eyes that didn't show any malice or hate only pure love.

"Can you explain the misunderstanding. You cuddling with me kinda broke down my higher thinking. Explain and I'll try to fix my mind. "

Ruby just chuckled how Blake was in auto pilot and just kissed her forehead which turned her even more red than she was already.

"Well for starters, yes Blake, I also like you-love you to be honest with you. It began after the night of docks when I fell in love with you...and Weiss."

Ruby began to mumble the rest of her confession after the Weiss portion so Blake decided to do something about it.

She cupped Ruby's right cheek with her hand and as the redhead locked into her eyes to see what she was doing, she leaned in starting a kiss again. They both felt the spark that they didn't feel in the first kiss since it was a rushed once.

Ruby's mind just kinda, stopped working as she kissed back and poured all her emotions into the kiss. She felt Blake's tongue lick the bottom of her lip waiting for her consent and Ruby happily agreed and opened her mouth. At first they both seemed to not know what to do with their tongues but after a while, they got accustomed to it and received more pleasure.

Blake was once again to the first to break the kiss and they breathed in much needed air heavily. Both were panting and had fully red faces but yet both were smiling and still feeling the pleasure of the before mentioned kiss.

"Now would you like to explain to me why you didn't just tackle me back at the table? I don't really care that you used to or still love Weiss, all I care about is that you are with me right now."

Blake's determined expression caused Ruby to blush even more that Blake thought was humanly possible.

"Well okay then. But before I say anything. Blakeiloveyouanddoyoumaybewanttobdmygirlfriend? "

Somehow Blake was able to piece together the words 'girlfriend' and 'do you want to'. She issued a silent yes and Ruby squealed and held her closer kissing her cheek.

"*cough cough* okay now that that is done with, the reason why I didn't want to do this to you at the table is that I didn't want to just sit around in two chains and kiss, I wanted to be able to tackle you into the bed and just hold you and cuddle for a while as you would get the idea the more time I held onto you. You kinda ruined my plan though but I like it better this way. "

"Okay. But Ruby in all seriousness I love you and that was a really cute gesture. But it's alright that you still love Weiss Ruby. I won't view you any differently. Even, I wouldn't want you to be bottled up with emotions and break down in front of Weiss and Nora making them feel bad. It would hurt me too okay?"

Ruby just nodded as she buried her head into the crook between Blake's neck and shoulder and just stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Well I guess you now how me 100 lien Ice Queen!"

Ruby and Blake both were jolted away from their own world as the saw both Weiss and Yang standing over them.

Both immediately jumped away from one another with flushed faces that had a red shade deeper than Ruby's cloak. Ruby landed on one side of the bed in a far corner and Blake in the other far corner.

The blonde brawler just simply smiled and gave them a thumbs as Weiss payed her the 100 lien upfront with a death glare that was ruined by her playful smirk as she handed the money over to Yang.

"Thanks Ice queen," she shifted her gaze to the couple that was slowly edging their way towards each other,"now, about you two."

They both held their breaths. Yang and Weiss took a seat on Weiss's bed very formally. They prepared for what they thought would be the longest conversation to date for the team as a whole.

-AN-

Long chapter. Sorry didn't want it to end. Wanted to add the talk in this chapter. What are they talking about? Did they hear the pair talking? if you read any of my (horrible) stories then you either (a) cringed at my awful writing style (b) cringed at the tacky romance or (c) cringed at everything or (d) know that the answer to most questions that would be a great cliffhanger is a yes. Peace out cya on Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. There was a mistake near the end. What Weiss says about dropping Nora before they off Italy became a couple was false. That was my first idea but then I changed it to be where if Ruby had confessed the week before her confession. That was the part in Ruby's disentangle after than confession. I reworked it to actually make sense. Again thank you for watching out for me AntonSlavik020. You saved me twice already.

-LadyBug Kisses-

The staring contest that had been going on for about ten minutes could have seemed to have gone on much longer. Their eyes were all red and Yang was beginning to start to cry but held it back for some odd reason.

Ruby was the first one to blink from her corner of Blake's bed as she slowly edged her way over to Blake who was also edging herself to Ruby.

"Umm, why are we doing this. Weren't you guys going to have like a talk to me and Blake about something? This is really creepy. And it really really hurts!"

Weiss actually began to ponder the question of why they were locked in a staring contest. Conventional Humor? Fluff? Or perhaps some sort of bad plot point? She just shrugged and gave Ruby a 'I don't know' look while the latter just face palmed.

"Actually ya know what? Let's stop this and actually get onto the actual concersation we-well mainly me want to talk to you two. About things. And stuff. Feel me?" Said Yang in a calm state

Both Ruby and Blake were now almost within hand holding distance as both nodded while edging closer to where their hands could touch. They grabbed each other's hands and Blake gave a tight squeeze to Ruby's hand as reassurance. Ruby smiled and squeezed back

"Okay well I'll go first then since Weiss's point in more gear towards Ruby. First off I am happy for you two but Blake," Yang shifted her gaze from both of them to only Blake ,"what are you intentions with my sister?"

Blake just face palmed.

Yang was trying to hold back a stifle of laughter while Ruby just gave her a deadpanned look. Weiss seemed to not know what was going on and just looked on very confused.

"Okay. I'll tell you...again. As you know I've been thinking a lot about Ruby for the past two weeks, and I came to the conclusion after the first week of trying to piece together my feelings was that I liked her."

Yang just nodded and Weiss also gave a slight head nod and continued to watch as the two opposite her began to draw closer and closer to where their shoulders were touching.

"And as you also know, you confronted me and asked me what were my intentions. My intentions were and still are to make Ruby happy and give her all the love I could humanly give."

Anybody could see Yang's mind turing its gears as she uttered her next comment.

"Wouldn't you mean 'give her all the love I could Faunas-ly give? Heh heh."

Blake just gave her a deadpanned look as she grabbed around Ruby's shoulders and pulled her down to where she had her head resting on Blake's shoulder. She moved closer and gave Blake's hand another squeeze.

"Anyways. It that all that you need to prove that I have no ill intentions for dating Ruby?"

Yang just stood up and activated her Semblance causing her eyes to turn red and her hair to turn pure white as she heated up the whole room. She instantly sat back down and returned back to her normal state and flashed a thumbs up.

"What was that!? Why did you activate your Semblance Yang if you accept us!?"

Yang just shrugged.

Weiss fell to the floor with a deadpanned look. She quickly got herself situated and sat back down onto the bed shifting her gaze from the Blonde Brute towards her dear sister.

Ruby just hid her face into Blake's shoulder as she moved to sit in her lap. Blake just kept on petting Ruby knowing this is going to be about what they were talking about earlier before the talk.

"Ruby Rose. Year 1 at Beacon. Moved up two years from signal. Quirky. Loves cookies. Doesn't hide emotions very well," Weiss stopped pointing out some of the facts about her friend and team leader and just sighed ," Ruby, why didn't you just tell me that you were in love with me?"

Ruby just hid more into Blake, while the latter stopped petting her and grabbed Ruby's shoulders and pulled her away from her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. Ruby knew that through her gaze she was telling her to tell Weiss the truth.

"Weiss," began Ruby is a weak and quiet voice, "I didn't tell you because you were in a relationship with Nora and I didn't want you to worry about how I felt when you already knew how you felt. "

Weiss just sighed again, this time a heavy sigh as she put her head in between her hands.

"You dolt," she picked her head up and stared into Ruby's silver silver eyes," I didn't start dating Nora officially until two weeks ago."

She stopped her point there waiting for Ruby's reaction to this newly revealed information.

"Weiss? But you two- I thought..."

"Yes I know Ruby, we looked as if we were dating. Nora would always be near me. She sat in my lap, gave me kisses on the cheek. And, I didn't mind it. She confessed to me about a week after the incident with torchwick and the white fang."

Weiss paused again taking a breath as she saw Yang began to get more engrossed in her story as she saw the blonde mull over the newly learned information.

"I didn't know what to do with that information and I said that it will take me a while to figure it out. But I also said that I would like to see how we would be of we were dating. So I asked her to act as if we were dating and give me the whole treatment. She did. And after a while I fell in love with her and a few days later I confess to her making this Monday our non-official two week anniversary."

Again Weiss looked at her teammates and saw Ruby still staring Blankly at her not seeming to comprehend the information that was present at her. Weiss decided to keep her point short. She grabbed Ruby and pulled her into a tight hug.

"What I'm saying is that. If you had told me how you felt during the week before Nora confessed to me, I would've have accepted you confession just like I did Nora's because apart of me...was beginning to get more attached to you than I should have been. But that part is gone now Ruby, I'm sorry I fully love Nora now."

She sat back down with Ruby still standing having to be pulled down by Blake as she comforted her and whispered sweet words.

Ruby looked as if she was a stray puppy who was just hit by a random stranger and had just walking in front of Weiss. Weiss felt so sorry that she had to reveal this information this way but after that kiss from the morning she knew that she had to tell Ruby this sooner or later before she broke down.

"So what your saying is that if I actually had the guts to confess to you the week before Nora did, you would've been dating me instead of Nora and Blake would probably be with like somebody else?"

Weiss nodded at the girl. She could even see the tears begin to build up. She wanted to so badly pull her into a tight embrace and tell her she could still have her. But she knew that wasn't possible for her anymore because she her love for Nora is to strong to even think of leaving her. That was Blake's job now.

"Okay! Well I at least have this cute kitty!"

Weiss just dropped to the floor again with her leg twitching as she heard Ruby's cheery voice again.

Yang burst out laughing and gave her sister a tight bear hug and then proceeded to help up Weiss. Said girl was looking paler than she normally did and much more confused.

"Um Ruby, shouldn't you be crying by now and being consoled by Blake who would say that you at least have her and then proceed to kiss you?"

Ruby thought about it for a while but her answer was short and sweet.

"Nah."

-AN-

Okay so that's the end of it. Sorry if this chapter was kinda bad. I've been staying up for almost 30 hours and I'm really tired so I'm sorry if this is confusing. I'll try to make the next chapter less confusing. Also with less falling down to the ground. Hope you enjoyed this chapter next one is on Monday. Read my schedule of you want to know the days that I will update


	4. Chapter 4

-Ladybug Kisses-

Weiss was the second to go shower after the talk with Ruby and Blake about well everything. The water dripping down her petite figure was relaxing to say the least.

'I still can't believe she took it that well. What could I expect. She's Ruby Rose. Nothing can get that girl seriously down. She'll always find a way to move past things. And even she had Blake. I should stop worrying about her.'

As Weiss's thoughts of this morning filled her mind the loud pounding on the door woke her up from them as she quickly hurried to turn of the water and get dressed in a flash as to not make Yang mad.

As Weiss stepped out she was wearing a nice plain white dress that went a little under her knees and white stockings. She also had on her heels and the clink of the heel against carpet could be heard by everyone as the clinking stopped as she stood near the front of the room checking her scroll's time

"Damn Ice Queen, looking good! What's the occasion?" Asked the blonde brawler after exiting the bathroom in her casual attire like Blake and Ruby

Ruby looked up from the book she was comic book she was reading and eyed Weiss closely as if finding a reading for why she was dressed instead of in more casual lounging clothes.

"Oh yeah! aren't you supposed to have a date with Nora today?," Ruby asked.

Weiss just shyly blushed and nodded when she heard her other half's name be called. The blush was a normal occurrence ever since they started 'Dating' after the docks incident and it became more prominent when they became officially together.

"Hope you two have fun! Wait! Where are you guys going exactly," asked Blake in her usual monotone voice.

"We're...going to go the...-"

Before Weiss could answer the door broke open with one word coming out of the person who just came in their usually cheery and hyper voice.

"AQUARIUM!"

Weiss was instantly tackled by Nora who plastered her face with light butterfly kisses as they landed on the bed. Before she got up she planted a short kiss on the lips that left Weiss gasping for air due to still being shocked Nora got in.

"Nora!," said girl was off of her and gave her a salute, "h-how did you get in, not saying I'm not happy about...but you.."

Weiss then to slowly drift on into a soft mumble as she shyly kicked her foot. Nora just laughed gave her Snow Angel a peck on the cheek. She always loved that Weiss would show her true emotions around her.

"Um, I guess that maybe because like you and Blake we're like um talking about where we are going which is the Aquarium! Isn't that AWESOME!?," Weiss coughed as to say 'get to the point,'," yeah well during that time Yang let me in saying something like ' don't ruin the beds sheets,' or something like that and then left towards team CVFY's dorm. Do you know what she mean Weissy cause if you did that would be cool!?"

Weiss just went full on red as Blake just gave a light chuckled while Ruby couldn't understand what Yang meant just like Nora. They both have each other a shrug from where they were, Nora near the front of of the dorm and Weiss a bit further back nearer to The front of Blake and Yang's bunk beds.

"Um Nora let's just go to the...Aquarium. We should really let they two love birds catch up. Shouldn't we?"

"Oh yeah yeah yeah! You two have fun. Wish us luck on our date bye. Don't let the sloths attack you while the queen isn't here to protect any of you. "

Weiss just shock her head somewhat dragged somewhat pulled Nora out of the door and towards the elevator to leave their dorm floor.

Throughout that whole time, Ruby had stayed where she was on Blake's lap after she pulled her up onto her. The feeling seemed to be mutual as Ruby could hear the rumbling in Blake's chest which she deduced to be her purring.

Ruby always loved how Blake's cat Faunas traits came out at time like right now. Whenever her traits came out Blake would always be so embarrassed Ruby thought to herself. As she was remembering an incident involving some catnip Yang brought home by 'accident'.

She giggled softly to herself to make sure not to disturb Blake in her tranquil state.

"Ruby, why were you giggling? Did Nora send another funny video of Weiss?"

'Stupid. How could you forget she have amazing Faunas hearing and stuff Ruby? Ugh now I'll make her embarrassed that I remember that moment and then I'll be embarrassed!"

"...yes she did?"

Her answer seemed like more of a question as Blake raised her eyebrow staring Ruby down.

"Okay fine, maybe I was giggling about the catnip incident!"

Ruby almost half shouted as she blurted out her secret. Blake just smiled and pulled her closer and nodded her head to Ruby, making it seem that she didn't care that much. She slowly resumed her purring and Ruby slowly fell asleep wrapped in Blake's arms.

Soon after Blake fell asleep but not before kissing the top of Ruby's head and pulling them both down to be laying down as to not hurt their backs from the hard wall.

Blake wrapped her arms around Ruby and purred softly as she fell asleep, having one of her best dreams yet.

-AN-

Again. Not the chapter anybody wanted to have but they had. Again it's pretty not up to standard. And yes again thank you AntonSlavik020 for correcting my mistake. And yes the White Rose was not needed don't know why it's there. I tried to make Nora be normal as if she was in canon. I failed at that I think. I don't know, how she would be on a date. Short chapter sorry. Didn't want to delve in to deep into how their bodies fit like pieces of a puzzle because I think most people end sleeping fluff chapters off like that


	5. Chapter 5

-Ladybug Kisses-

Her Faunas ears immediately began to move around under the bow as she tried to drown out the sounds of what seemed to be...squealing? And in a voice that she knew would be one that she didn't want to hear right now.

She was about to just pay no mind to the noises the girl made and drift back into sleep to resume the dream that she was having. Yet again she couldn't fall asleep as she heard what seems to be a scroll's camera shutter and another squeal.

'Ugh why is she doing this right now. What time is it?'

She opened her eyes and a tuft of Crimson dyed hair filled her vision as she heard the soft snoring emanating from what seemed to be the hair. That's when she realized that the hair was gone and now the silver eyes of her leader filled her vision and a smile formed on her lips as she stared into silver lakes while silver stared into Amber lakes.

"Hey Blake!"

The cheery voice brought a blush to her face as Blake tightened her grip on Ruby's midsection with one hand while the other went towards her hair and stroked it softly while they kept staring into each other's eyes...they began to draw closer... And then.

"Hey. So um guys? Wanna see the cute pictures I took of you two sleeping?"

Blake just groaned while Ruby having just awoken blushed and hid into Blake's chest from having Yang see her like this even though she fully accepts their newly formed relationship.

"Yaaang. Why are you doing this?," whined Ruby while giving her a pouting face that made Blake want to kiss her then and now.

Yang just walked towards them and ruffled Ruby's hair and then Blake's-she heard a growl from her so stopped- then sat down on Weiss's bed.

"Damn this bed is cold, no wonder the Ice Queen could sleep in it."

Somewhere in a café in Vale, the patrons silence was interrupted by the high pitched 'hey' that came from a table of two young girls with one who seemed to be the one the sound came from and the other laughing at the latter.

"So anyways, you were saying Yang?"

Yang chuckled a bit at how the Ice queen would react if she heard her right now and then got back into the conversation.

"Well I find it really cute how you two interact...so I wanted to take pictures to show dad when we go back for spring break this year..."

Yang then began to look downward as if the floor was trying to tell her something as Ruby and Blake got up into a sitting position.

"Yang, what's really wrong? I know that you may do this stuff but really? That's your best excuse. Last time you did this it was because you were about to leave for a month to go camping with uncle Qrow and didn't want to forget me. Now tell me the real reason. "

Yang just sighed and brought her hands up to her face as a way to suppress what she was about to say next.

"Come closer," they both drew closer to the blonde brawler and waiting intensely for her confession, "in going to sound like such a goof for saying this but I wanted pointers of how to act with...a desired partner."

Ruby and Blake were shocked at this. Not once throughout the past week could they see that Yang was falling in love with someone so this confession was breathtaking.

"Yang..who is it?And I hope you two can get together and become a good couple."

Ruby was excited for her sister because after her last relationship she was heartbroken for a while and swore off ove for as long as she lived. She was grateful someone was able to make her go back on that statement.

"I don't want to say for fear that you two would tell Weiss and then Weiss will tell Nora and then everything with spiral out of control and she'll eventually find out. All you guys have to know is that I wanted pointers and used you two and Nora and Weiss as a basis for how I think I should confess."

Both girls looked at Yang and could only smile and went to sit down on the bed-the bed was freezing their pajamas of off them- and patted Yang on the back saying they were happy she found someone she liked. Ruby especially.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you two but while you were Yangin'," two death glares were given to Yang," okay sorry I mean when you where 'sleeping' you two kinda missed out on the whole of yesterday."

Blake checked her scroll and the time to make sure Yang wasn't lying. The date read the day after and the time was 7:50. Three hours earlier than when the talk ended. She also checked to see that her scroll in its settings read the current time and wasn't a set time. It wasn't."

"Oh my Oum! Where are Weiss and Nora then. Should Weiss be here with you right now watching us then!?"

Yang just patted Ruby on the head and Blake's arm after the growl from earlier and just laughed at them.

"First off, you two should be lucky. If this was any other day I wouldn't have done that. Second thing is their in Nora's bed sleeping so be quiet when we go in. "

They slowly opened their down and stepped out into the quiet hallway seeing it was to early for most people to be awake at this time during the weekend.

Yang put a finger to her lips and the other two girls nodded and Yang silently opened the door to Team JNPR's dorm when.

They walked in hearing some thumping but thought noting of it thinking Jaune or Pyrrha were on the roof training again. But as they entered the main part of the room where the beds were they found out otherwise.

Ruby covered her mouth when she saw what her partner and Nora were doing.

Nora as on the bottom of Weiss while the two of them were in a heated make out session. You could feel the lust and heat in the room. Nora's hands were starting to creep up Weiss's dress and she began to feel up every part of her girlfriend's body she possibly could. She would've taken off her dress and then some more had a rough cough not have stopped her her.

Weiss shot a look towards where the cough was and her eyes widened. In front of her were her partner Ruby who was blushing madly along with Blake who was looking away. Weiss could see a wobble from Blake as she tried to maintain her balance. The cough seemed to have come from Yang who had a growing smirk seeing that Nora's hands were still cupped around upper area...let's say this was something Weiss would want her teammates to see right now.

"Nora honey, can you please remove your hands and get properly dressed while I talk to my...friends about what just happened. "

"Sure thing darling. Oh and Ruby! I have the book that you wanted to read on the table over there. I think it was called 101 ways to make a cat Faunas want to have hot se-"

Ruby using her semblance zipped her way to Nora before she could other out the final word of the book's title out loud. Her face was a bright Crimson and Yang could contain herself anymore and burst out laughing walking towards the door.

"Oh Oum. I can't anymore. You two couples are hilarious. I'll have to not have this happen to me and whoever I choose to date, oh my. You four better not start Yanging around together now. " she left with a sly wink and walked out.

Ruby was still blushing madly covering Nora's mouth as she looked towards Blake who was blushing while trying to hide her face. Weiss was still at a loss for words at the whole scene just walked out saying bye to them and went to go find something else to do that wouldn't involve a heated make out session.

"I'm well in just going to up go get properly dressed then find Yang so we can go spar then find Weiss to talk to her and maybe i don't know cuddle or maybe do something else so bye. Beware of sloths and don't touch my pancakes when you grab the book Ruby," Nora ducked under Ruby and ran into the bathroom but not before saying something else.

"I'm if you don't want to read the whole book there are some pictures inside that are really detailed and show some scene that would really be helpful in you two want to do that stuff bye now!"

Nora closed the door on a pair of bright red tomatoes who just stared at the ground in an awkward silence

"Wanna just forget this ever happened?"

Blake nodded and they hooked arms and stepped outside and went straight back to the room to go back to sleep...at least not before Ruby had zipped around Blake grabbed the book and quickly grabbed a cookie as an alibi and then hid it under Blake's bed.

"Actually let plan a date for today then leave a 10:30 okay?"

The younger girl nodded.

-AN-

I want to thank AntonSlavik020 again for his help for this chapter. I asked him how the idea would sound and he said it was quote unquote 'adorable'

Hopefully I got what he would have pictured in his head based on my loose rendition of this chapter. Hopefully I got it on or what you were thinking man.

Anyways so hope you all enjoyed and if you can guess who Yang is going to end up with in the later chapters I will applaud you and I will also write a chapter based on what you want. No smut gore or anything of the sorts. I'm posting a side chapters of Nora and Weiss before the bedroom incident tomorrow so stay tuned.


	6. Weiss-Nora Drabble Part I

-Weiss-Nora Side Story I-

As they got into the elevator Weiss took the time to explain to Nora why Yang meant by 'don't ruin the sheets'. By the end of it Nora was eerily quiet and was a deep crimson red from her neck to the top of her head.

"Oh," was all she could must as the elevator grounded down to a halt onto the ground floor of the student dorms. Weiss grabbed her hand and then pulled the still red girl with her.

"Nora, can you please stop thinking about that. When the time comes, it'll come so just don't worry about it now and let's have a good time. Okay?"

Nora always loved it whenever Weiss would try to make her feel better and always make her feel happy whenever she was down. That was one of the deciding factors of why she came to love her so much. That and her unparalleled beauty.

"Okie dokie my dear snow angel. Your mission now is to make me happy on this date today. Oh. I know. Let's kill sloths. Or like make some pancakes-"

She was silenced by Weiss. With her lips.

Nora melted into Weiss at the contact as she always did and kissed back passionately. Though the kiss had to end to soon for her liking as a large group of students where beginning to watch them, some with their scrolls in hand recording the kiss.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose as she silently scolded herself for remembering they weren't in the dorms. She raised her other hand with glyphs forming around each of the students scrolls and hands and froze them in ice letting the frozen scrolls and limbs fall and hit the rest of their bodies.

"Let's go Nora before I do something no one would want to see."

Nora just happily nodded seeing that she was able to see a protective side of her girlfriend that she rarely sees. The last time she saw it was when Cardin bullied Nora, well tried t, for being lesbian and being proud about it.

They reach the Airbus in no time and proceeds to get on it and sit in the front row so they could exit it quickly as to not miss their reservation. Weiss had reserved a table at a small cafe that only accepted reservations and didn't want her girlfriends time and her money to be wasted. Especially her girlfriends time.

Nora just curled up against Weiss arm and drifted of into a light nap while Weiss just smiled at her. Happy she could have her.

-Weiss-Nora Side Story-

Once the airship landed Weiss didn't even bother to wake up Nora and just decided on carrying her to the exit as to not waste the fifteen minutes they had left to meet the reservation.

Once she was on solid ground she activated her glyphs and gave herself a speed boost she she keep destroying and relaying new glyphs as she kept going.

Nora had awoken once they had reach the cafe to a very tied out Weiss. She was let go and saw the alabaster haired girl wobble a bit from fatigue. She could've guessed based on common sense( Ren has no idea how she has this) that she carried her and ran to make their reservation with nine minutes left to spare.

"Weiss. What happened! I remembered being asleep and having a dream about the 'don't ruin the bed sheets' thing and remembering that I felt really. Really hot and then the next thing I knew we are at the restaurant. do you like use your semblance to rush us here. You could've woken me up. I could've just grabbed my hammer and rode you and me here you know?"

Once Weiss realized Nora was done she took a deep breath and then kisses her again hoping her breath was enough to outlast Nora. It was just enough breath as Nora parted first face flushed and breathing heavily.

"I actually think you the one who is tired darling. When then let's go meet our reservation then shall we?"

Nora didn't respond knowing she would waste time by speaking and just grabbed a tight hold on Weiss arm. They walked in and instantly the aroma of the coffee brewing filled their noses as they let out a contented sigh.

They walked up to the counter and a cute wolf Faunas girl greeted them in a happy mood.

"Hello there misses! Do you have a reservation today?"

Weiss smiled at the girl and handed her a paper that had their reservation on it. The girl smiled and simply went around and led them to their reserved table.

"Here you are, a booth near the windows! I'll be your waited reds for today! Would you like to start with some water then move into the main course?"

"Yes, thank you very much Miss.?"

The Wolf Faunas simply shook her head at the thought.

"No need for my name miss. Everyone hear is only hired to make sure your time is amazing her at this café. But if you want my name is Sarah.!"

Nora was just gushing at how cute Sarah was. She was practically bouncing in her seat with full eyes and quickly without consent took a picture with Sarah that it seemed she didn't mind. She just smiled and left to give them a few minutes to pick their meals.

-AN-

Again. This was actually a chapter that was wanted. Sorry this is pretty awful. I kinda had to rush this time unlike my other chapters because the AN at the end was spontaneous at the end where I said I would post this today. I'm sorry if my quality for the last two chapters seemed way to forced. I'm going to take some time after I post this to just outline the next three chapters.

And yes this is a cliffYanger. Pun intended. But the next chapter tomorrow won't be a continuation it'll be about Blake and Ruby's date which I hope won't be a two parter but might. Sorry again for the degrade in quality I. Usually spend the whole night just writing the chapter then sleep a bit before I post at around 12:00. I couldn't due to something involving my school band and its rehearsal for NYC Columbus Day.


	7. Chapter 6

-Ladybug Kisses-

Ruby was ecstatic that Blake wanted to plan a date with her for today. Even though they already confessed and had a few kisses it still made her blush madly at how caring Blake was being.

Blake on the other hand was slightly nervous unlike Ruby. Ruby, as far as she knew had seen Yang go through MANY relationships based on the stories she told the team during their off times, so she should have more knowledge in dating compared to Blake. Yet, out of sheer stubbornness she didn't want to ask for help from her or Yang.

Yet, Blake had many romance novels to fuel or knowledge of where to take Ruby on the ideal first date.

"Say Ruby, would you rather want to go to a bookstore, a arcade or a small café for our date today," asked Blake while Ruby snuggled into her arm as they walked to the Airbuses.

"Hmmmm. I don't really care? Well I do care but like I don't care where we go ya know? All i care about is spending time with you."

Blake blushed at the comment. Ruby could be so innocent when she wanted to and it would always even before they became a couple, make her blush like a madwoman.

"How about a walk around the park then? And we can go to a crepe stand I saw last time we went out to Vale"

Ruby smiled and nodded keeping her hold on Blake's arm firm and she kept her head rests on it as they walked into the Airbus. They say down in the second row of seats and Ruby took a window seat to watch as Beacon grew smaller and smaller as they headed away from it.

"Say Blake. Let's first go to this nice café Yang told you about then go to the park okay?"

Blake kissed Ruby's forehead and nodded

-Ladybug Kisses-

Once the Airbus landed, they stepped out with Ruby still holding onto Blake's arm but less tightly now since they were in public and she, being the socially awkward adorable girl she was, was embarrassed.

Blake on the other hand was used to keeping a stoic face to hide her emotions was able to somewhat keep herself from blushing to hard as Ruby began to dig herself in her shoulder as they kept walking down the streets of central vale. What didn't help was many of the older couples around them were saying nice things about them in passing which made it even harder for her to keep a straight face.

"Ruby, in you can let go now. We're here. If you want you can sit next to me instead of across from me if you want to cuddle while me eat..."

Ruby could only nod to prevent Blake from hearing the squeak that was now her voice as.

The café itself was a relatively nice place. It looked very rustic having a wooden frame and large glass windows that allowed a viewer to see what was happening from the outside in. It was in a quiet section of Vale so it made most of its business from its usual customers, though it was now crowded due to the Vytal festival taking place with many tourists that seem to enjoy the food based on Blake's inspection.

They walked in and as soon as they entered the aroma of the coffee hit them with full force. You could tell just by how the place smelled that they served good coffee. Blake was very keen to sense this due to her hie hunted Faunas abilities so compared to what Ruby smelled Blake was literally swimming in the scent of the coffee. It was great.

'Now only if they made fish flavored coffee. I would gladly swim in that coffee'

Blake smiled to herself deep in thought about fish and coffee while Ruby grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the front counter where a bouncy wolf Faunas was waiting to take their order.

The girl was about as tall as Ruby was and had long Ginger colored her that was tied up in a messy pony tail which helped show off her cute ears. Ruby wanted to dwell and touch them but she controlled herself knowing that Blake would be jealous and the girl would be either angry or embarrassed.

"Hello Misses? How may I help you today. We have a house special brew that in sure you would like," then she turned to Blake and whispered in a voice only she could understand," we also have a Faunas menu if you want."

Ruby could guess what they were talking about since they were both fan has and it seemed that this place catered to many Faunas.

"Um yes we would like to see the Faunas menu for my date here," they stared at her asking how she hear them ,"oh sorry I kinda guess what you were talking about since your both Faunas and this place has many Faunas so I thought they had some like secret special menu we humans wouldn't want to go after. Heh heh... I'll just shut up now."

The wolf Faunas girl just laughed happy that she meant some really nice people and happy that their was no line right now waiting behind the couple. She finished laughing a dried a tear that had started to roll down.

"Oh you two are hilarious. And yes miss, we do have a Faunas menu. And yes your partner here is getting the fish floored coffee. Would you like something along the lines of our house brew?"

Ruby nodded and waved goodbye to the girl as she went to give their orders. Ruby pulled Blake down to a seat near one of the Windows to wait for their drinks to be finished. Ruby sat next to Blake and latched onto her arm

"Say Ruby?" Said girl hummed a response as she began to look out the window.

"Umm. How do you like this day so far..."

Blake uncomfortably slid her hand to rub or opposite arm and laughed meekly as to seems as if this a normal question. Ruby on the outside looked none the wiser but on the inside she knew Blake was asking how she was doing with how Blake planned the day so far considering Ruby made the change to go to a café earlier.

"Blake, this day was wonderful. I know I will enjoy the walk in the park with you. I've told you. As long as we're around each other we can do anything. I'll even rebuild the moon with you if you want!"

Blake laughed as their drinks were brought over to them with Blake looking almost, aroused by the fish flavored coffee with Ruby non the wiser. They both counted down from three and when they reach one they both took sips of their coffee. Ruby was amazed at how good the house brew tasted and instantly knew this was going to be her favorite spot. Blake could taste the salmon and tuna and knew this was her favorite café.

Both girls then spent no time talking and just sat next to each other with Ruby still cuddling into Blake and Blake laying her head into Ruby's after every sip of coffee. It was the near the end of the afternoon when they finished savor ing the taste of the coffee. They paid upfront and the wolf Faunas waved bye.

"Hope you guys come again. It was fun talking to you two!"

Ruby nodded at the girl as the opened the door towards the street. Once they got outside Ruby returned once agin to her spot as they walked from the café towards the park which was relatively close considering how far they walked to get to this place...

-AN-

Two parter. Yay. Didn't want to add way to much into this one chapter. I like to space this out. The ending to Weiss's date with Nora will be on my next upload day if I can make it. If not I am sorry but I will still post at my usual time at around 11:30-12:00 eastern time. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. In a few more I will soon go back to Yang's confession problem so expect from drama. Who knows of this 'girl' even accepts her feelings or swings that way. Find out...in like 5 chapters or less.


	8. Weiss-Nora Drabble Part II

AN-Sorry For Late upload. Wanted to make sure I could finish both chapters. Monday Weiss-Nora Tuesday Ladybug

-Weiss-Nora Side Story II-

Once Sarah had comeback it had seemed that the pair was ready to order their food starting with a nice cup of coffee. Two usages for Weiss and Black for Nora who whined at why Weiss had to order her coffee for her.

"It's because if you ordered and had sugar you wouldn't have been able to focus on me during our date...and I want you to focus on me..."

Weiss looked away blushing., Nora was so happy that she was able to see her girlfriend be all cutesy two times in one day. It was rare to even get her to act cute when it's just the two of them. Nora just squealed and grabbed Weiss and snuggled close to her practically leaping across the table to do so. Once they had settled down a bit Nora decided it was now to make her statement. Her eyes focused like when she was in battle.

"Weiss, even if I was on a sugar high I would never not pay attention to you. Every time we eat together I always look towards you. I always want to see you laugh and groan at my stories and dreams like the others. Okay? You are my love and nothing will stop my from focusing on what you need. "

Nora then went back to her cheery self and snuggled into the Heiress arm while Weiss was just start struck at how bold Nora was. 'Does she really mean that? I mean based on how she is towards me she could, but nobody could ever love someone like me! I may have Ruby and the rest of the team, but their like my sisters.'

"Nora...do you really mean it...?"

Weiss looked on the verge of tears but Nora couldn't tell if they were happy tears or sad tears. Though she knew mentally that Weiss loved her very much to the point of absolute love after third amounts of time spent cuddling and together but her teary eyed face still had a mixed response to Nora. She could never tell if her tears were good or bad. And she never wanted to see her cry again after what happened last time.

"Weiss in sorry if I was being way to coward with my feelings but I can't help it. That's how I feel about you-"

She was cut off by Weiss flinging her arms around Nora and softly sobbing into her shoulder. Nora instantly began to comfort the crying girl with soothing words and with circle rubs along her back. She ahead her for a while until she saw Sarah begin to come over and she quickly pulled Weiss up who had just finished crying. To revive their cups of coffee.

"Here you go misses. I'll bring over the dessert menu in a bit once your coffee is a bit cooler. I'll also let you resolve this problem that you having. I wouldn't want to intrude any more that I did already. Enjoy the coffee"

And with that Sarah left with a hurry not wanting to waste their time by waiting till they said thank you or ordered a dessert before leaving. She knew how it was to have a romantic relationship so she hurriedly headed into the break room to relax a bit before the next customer needed a waitress.

A few minutes passed from when Nora pulled Weiss away and they began to drink their coffee. The awkward a silence was humid and you could practically hear the other girls heartbeats if you stood a ways away.

"Why were you crying Weiss, was it something I said?"

Nora was the first to break the silence asking the question thy had been ransacking her brain's functions during the minutes they spent staring at their drinks or drinking them. Nora was oddly not talkative and was being serious again. It scared herself how she still didn't know whether a crying Weiss was good or bad. It made her feel like the worst girlfriend ever.

Weiss quickly shook her head Ina quick no that brought some glee back to Nora's face. They had shifted back to their respective seats after Weiss stopped crying so Weiss summoned Nora to her side. Nora sat down a ways away from Weiss who pulled her towards her cussing a Yelp to be heard from their table by the other patrons.

"Nora, I can't believe it. We've been dating for a while now if you count those first few months and yet you still can't tell whether or not my crying is good or bad?", Nora quickly nodded and began to apologize but Weiss shushed her," your such a dunce you know..."

And Weiss pulled her into a hug which Nora fully embraced. They quickly pulled back and gave each other a soft short and sweet kiss then returned back to their drinks once again with a now bouncing Nora and a Calm Weiss. They enjoyed their time after Sarah had returned once again holding the dessert menu. They thanked her for the drinks and for the dessert they were about to eat.

They had ordered a slice of chocolate layered cake with vanilla frosting and sprinkles for Weiss and for Nora...a stack of pancakes with a mountain of syrup. The dish itself was called 'the mountain race of sweetness'. The dish was a special one that if you finish it all in under thirty minutes you who meal was payed for free for the first time finish. Weiss had urged Nora not to do it at first but the older girl refused saying she can do it.

The dish itself looked amazing. There were about 59 layers of pancakes and the whole thing was coated in about 100 layers of syrup. Nora's eyes were wide with glee while Weiss were wide with terror. 'While my dunce may be able to eat a lot of pancakes, Ren makes sure to limit how much she eats per sitting. There is no way that she can eat these all at one time!'

By the time the dish had arrived a large crowd was forming around them. The crowd consisted of the chef who had prepared this, Sarah and a few of her friends and practically almost every Orrin in the restaurant/café which was a lot of people. They were all chanting 'eat it eat it' as the dish was placed in front of her, while Amira had her fork and knife in hand ready with a hungry look in her eyes.

The chef counted to three and once he reached three the timer started. Everyone was shocked at what happened next.

Nora had eaten the whole thing. In one sitting. In under a minute. Weiss was shocked and was pale faced.

Nora just happily skipped out of there leaving a tip of 25 Lien for Sarah and dragged a now passed out Weiss with her back towards the airship to get to beacon.

Once there she put her into her bed and jumped in and hugged her close and began to sleep. Not realizing what would happen tomorrow when they woke up.

-AN-

Long chapter. Wanted to make this a three parter to fully evaluate the time until when Ruby Blake and Yang walk in but would've stretched this out to long. Il leave it to the imagination how they got there. It's pretty simple. One kiss led to another and then into a hot make out session with no clothes on for Nora. Fun!

Sorry i missed my upload I didn't know how to make this chapter. Or the ladybug one. I just knew I had to end this short story here and then work on the next one for Weiss and Nora. And maybe of Yang and whoever I chose her partner to be. Still not telling. Though I will say one person knows so far. Won't say who. And the answer is the Erin. One of the reviews btw. He told me in a PM well as his second answer lol. Regular uploads will happen again starting on Tuesday. After that. This thing may happen every couple weeks or months when I need some time to take off on the week ends so sorry in advance


	9. Chapter 7

-Ladybug Kisses-

Once they had reached the park the sun was but a mere quarter circle in the sky. The light was reflecting beautifully of the large pond that connected one part of the part to another. As they crossed the bridge the light had glanced all of Blake's features and Ruby just stood there as her girlfriend kept moving.

'Blake looked stunning on the light. I wish she could've stopped. To bad we stopped holding hands and we're just walking quietly for a while. Could I ask her to stand here again? No the sun's way to low for the light to hit her at the right moment again. Maybe next time'

She quickly hurried towards Blake's side who had realized that Ruby was gone but thought that she wanted to look at the family of ducks that were passing by under the bridge by the time they had reached it. Ruby quickly latched onto Blake's arm again as they strolled through the the rest of park. They soon reached a sole lamp post near the deep end of the park.

The stars where around them, and the sounds of the cars and the blaring music from the near clubs were all muffled through the thick veil of trees that hid them off from the rest of the world. It was like their fantasy land. A place of quiet and solitude for them both to be alone together.

"It's a nice night out Blake. Do you want to lay down for a bit and watch the constellations?"

Blake smiled at Ruby. It's as if the younger girl always knew what she wanted to do through some way. Yet she was glad that Ruby could do that so she could just smile at her younger girlfriend and the relax into the moment.

Ruby pulled them down onto the soft patch of grass they were standing on and positioned themselves so that they were touching heads while on opposite sides of each other. they began to name constellations and then point so the other could see where it was. It became a soft of game soon afterwards. Seeing. Who could get the most constellations right.

"I see...oh I see I see the Vale Knight's Helmet!"

She then point to a ring of stars that when you looked at it could resemble a soft of sword like object with a long curved hilt and a curved sword of positioned correctly. Blake just smiled and turned into her stomach and crawled towards Ruby's face and then once she was directly on top of her face with hers.

She gave her a soft but sweet loving kiss.

"Guess you won Ruby. Wanna head back to the dorm now? Yang and Weiss might be worried if we stay out any later than we've been."

Ruby nodded and quickly loaches up onto her feet and then proceeded to help up Blake. Once they were both situated on their feet and everything accounted for such as their scrolls they began to walk out towards the Vale Airbuses.

"Wait...if we've been out this late wouldn't we not be able to enter beacon?"

Blake just feel onto the group and just stuttered mindless words as she tried to realize what time it was. She looked at her scroll and it read...11:24!

"Ruby how much time did we spend playing thy game?"

"Umm let's see since the sun went down that was around 9:45 so I guess around 30 or so minutes why?"

Blake just pinched the bridge of her nose as if she was Weiss and just opened her scroll and showed it to Ruby saying,

"It's 11:25!"

Ruby just went full on panic mode. She was screaming about how they missed the last Airbus till tomorrow and how Yang will be mad and so would Weiss and that she does t want another lecture and - then she melted into Blake's soft kiss and embrace.

"Are you better now?" Ruby quickly nodded," good so now let's call Yang and Weiss in the group call then let's stay at a cheap hotel and then we go back on the first Airbus out to Beacon. Ok?"

Ruby just nodded again as she pulled out her scroll and called the group.

Yang and Weiss were both now on the line.

"Sis where have you and kitten been. We've been waiting forever for you two to come back! What happened. Anybody I need to break. I'll get Nora?"

"Calm down you dunce. Let the girl speak. And also I would be the one to get Nora she is MY girlfriend after all"

Before any more bickering could commence Ruby shouted a loud 'Guys!' Into the scroll and everybody including Blake who was next to her were startled.

"Okay. So me an Blake missed the Airbus. So we're staying at a hotel alright. Well try to make it to the easiest Airbus tomorrow but if we don't tell Port and Peach that we had trouble with leaving Vale because of some made up thing okay? And don't say because we were in bed having 'fun'. I know what that means now. "

Yang just laughed and Weiss groaned an okay into the line. They both disconnected after that and then the couple began to walk out of the park once again and went to the nearest hotel.

-AN-

Okay so that's it. That chapter is done. Story isn't but the chapter is. So not a three parter. Next chapter is a week after everything that happened in these two days. Wanted to show progression and not rush things more than they are. And yes. This seems rushed to many I know. But to explain my reasoning:

They are both deeply in love before this. This isn't a slow burn where they are just team mates though the concept was that but they were already in love with each other to some point.

Also soon we'll be hearing more about Yang and her secret partner. And yes. It starts of with Yang protecting 'them' (still not saying gender cause it'll be easier than it is already).

Thank you for over 1000 visitors! Big thing for me. Last one was CCK and we all know how both versions ended up lol.

Also thank you for your review -KaixenPhoenix- ( the - sign is my thing. Don't want to bold because writing on phone. Hard work. Sorry) I will continue and add more fluffy fluff between the ladybug girls of course. They are the main paring of this story of course.

Any ways hope you enjoyed. And don't feel the need to read the AN every time. If your new and you read up to hear and there are more chapters. Just skim it in case something happens like a week break or holiday from writing because of school work.

Anyways signing off


	10. Chapter 8

-Ladybug Kisses-

Ruby woke up by falling from her bed.

It had been an uneventful night yet gain for her. It had been this way for the past week since her last date with Blake.

They would always go out and have fun together as a couple every so often throughout the week. The others day were spent sparring or doing something else sometimes separate or sometimes alone. Their type of relationship was one that most people would call a solid one.

Yet as Ruby sat on the floor rubbing her aching back where she fell she thought about her relationship so far. 'I mean like we may have a solid relationship but I want MORE. I want to kiss her more, hug her more. I want to sleep in the same bed as her.'

Her mind then began to head towards the...erotic side of the spectrum and she mentally swatted herself on the head telling herself to stop with those kinds of thoughts out loud without realizing it. Ruby really wished that she hadn't said that out loud right now.

"Hmm. What could you possibly mean when you tell yourself to not think about those things you dunce. It seems that you are having sexy thoughts about Blake aren't you?"

While the voice of Weiss any other morning may have been a usual occurrence to their team leader, Ruby really wished that they both didn't have afternoon classes today as she checked the calendar behind the ice queen.

"Umm. I was- I wasn't. I was not thinking of the things that Yang thinks of daily okay Weiss. I may be her sister but I don't have her...ability to be so open about. That stuff like that!"

Ruby had put a good point forward to Weiss. She knew that Ruby would never think about such things, seeing as she was much to young to even have learned about that yet. That was little a little later on during schooling between training at all the academies in the four kingdoms.

But Weiss also knew that while Ruby would never say such things aloud, she LIVED her whole life with Yang Xiao Long as her sister, so she must at least had the time to learn what that kind of stuff is like. So her point of being to young to learn was overruled by Hang without her being here.

"You had Yang as a sister you dolt. You should at least know the basic concept of such things!"

Ruby just chuckled awkwardly and pushed her two pointer fingers together in front her as Weiss just groaned knowing no more would come out of this so she left the dorm room to go find Nora and Pyrrha to get some time to discuss...things.

Ruby quickly got to her feet and went into the bathroom to go brush her teeth and then go shower to freshen herself up for her classes that are starting in about 4 hours.

She took a quick shower after brushing her quickly. She dried herself off afterwards and walked into the dorm room to get changed into her second set of pajamas. She set a timer on her scroll for fifteen minutes before her class starts to get changed and prepare all the work she still had to finish.

She had put on her red pajamas pants and a black tank top that had a picture of a cartoonish ladybug crawling up her arm. She then sat down at the desk she shared with Weiss to finish the 4 page research paper on a Team formation of their choosing for her team leader class that she had first. Once she had finished the last page detailing on proper team leader conduct she worked on Professor Peach's lab on the proper edible plants in the field. Once she was happy with her work she check her scroll and the timer read about a half hour left for her to do anything she wanted.

She thought about what she could do.

'Let's see. So I can't ask Blake or Yang to do anything because there off somewhere scheming about how a yang should confess to her crush who she been getting really friendly with. Still can't believe that Coco would allow that considering Yang is...well a bit suggestive and really really annoying sometimes.

I can't ask Weiss cause she's in classes till after my first class starts. Ugh I realized I have to do what she is doing tomorrow for my schedule. I'll just copy her notes.'

She had strayed from the topic and then began to just Wilde her fingers together a bit pondering what she could do when Blake walked into the room.

Ruby smiled as she jumped from her seat on the desk into Blake's arms. To anybody not experienced on Ruby's antics they would've dropped her but Blake caught her with ease and spun her around a bit. She then brought her into a deep kiss that ended with both of them out of breath. Blake lowered Ruby onto her bed and they just layer their. Cuddling with a soft hum from Ruby.

'I guess now is the best time to ask since we're both already kinda in her bed'

'I hope now is the best time to ask since I put her into my bed. Not that way belladonna control yourself!'

"Do you want to sleep in the same bed?"

"Do you want to sleep in the same bed?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

Blake was the first to end the silence with a cough and Ruby sat up and looked at the laying Blake with both happiness and confusion.

"Blake. I thought you didn't want me to sleep with you?"

Blake shook her head and then sat up to. She was always monotone and serious but now her voice had drive and was raised a bit.

"I always wanted you to sleep with me everyone our first date. I thought you didn't sleep with me after that began it was rushing things to fast for you. "

Ruby shook her head and just stared into Blake's eyes thinking what she wanted to say next but finding now other way to say it then how Blake did.

"I thought the exact same about you! Huh, guess we're pretty in sync. Guess we sleep in your bed now?"

Blake nodded quickly both out of sheer excitement as she felt her face flush red and out of worry for how Ruby's bed would handle the both of them. While she may not show it she worried about Weiss's safety.

Ruby's alarm went off and she bolted up and kissed Blake a quick good bye and mouth sorry and she rushed into the bathroom to change. Once she was done she hugged Blake again and said sorry once again and rushed out of the room in a flurry of rose petals to hurry to her class to get the best seat near Ozpin.

Blake just sighed and got out the dustpan and the broom.

'Just another day in love I guess '

-AN-

This is the worst chapter I could've made. I made a slice of Ruby's daily life outside the weekend romances. This is pretty much all that happens. Sorry for that. And yes this gave more information into which of the CVFY girls Yang wants to date. Pick your guess and then in the next few chapters I'll finally wrote a Drabble about her confessing.

And about AntonSlavik020's Review. Yes I wrote CCK and yes I know that both version of that story have went to SH*T. Yes I know that Blake doing a weird tradition were it looked like she was proposing seemed weird. But hey. I was awful at writing so I hope that that threw most readers off.

Anyways back to the point. I reread my current and old versions of CCK and I SO WANTED TO MAKE THIS INTO A DARK CHAPTER.

I had the hope thing mapped out but didn't do it out of respect for you and the other two faithful reviewers. Love you both KaixinPhoenix and Reaper Whisperer.

Get ready for time row chapter. It'll be a slice of life of Blake.


	11. Chapter 9

-Ladybug Kisses-

Today has been the second day of uneventful things happening to Blake. It had been two whole days since her and Ruby started to sleep together in the same bed and she would always relish in those moments since it meant being close to her love. But the rest of the day that she wasn't able to be near Ruby was quite boring.

Even around her other teammates while they often made her laugh or in Weiss case bicker with love, neither of them could satisfy the hearing of a lover's company that Blake wanted most of the time. Though right now she had wished that she had the company of her teammates or even anybody for that matter.

Today she was having a separate class that was optional for anybody to take. It was a cooking class. While beacon may provide for its students, may wanted to be able to cook their own food for when they went able to order food either during a mission in a different kingdom or just in general. Thus Ozpin started an optional cooking class. The class ran between the weekends for 1-2 hours each weekend for the rest of the second semester.

Weiss didn't want to participate because she surprisingly to Blake could already cook basic meals that could fuel her for the day. The same went for Ruby and Yang since they lived with a sole father so they usually had to help to prepare some if not most of the meals based on what Yang told her.

So as she sat through another lecture of proper kitchen safety for the Twentieth time in a span of one hour due to team Coco's 'proper kitchen behavior' she just sighed to herself and just began to prepare whatever was on her mind at the time and what seemed easy enough in her cookbook she had in front of her.

She had picked a basic Vale styled pasta dish. The pasta was a triangle filled with a mix of vegetables and some herbs with some ricotta cheese. The sauce itself was just oil butter and some salt and solantro for flavor. Blake being a straight minded girl, followed the recipe to a par. Except with the clause she add a few balls of Parmesan cheese after it had finished boiling in the pot. She played her pasta and the drizzled the sauce nicely on top of it and did a small circle around the pasta with the remaining sauce she had left.

She wiped the sweat from her brow when she looked up and say that their teacher and the whole of Team CVFY who had attended today's meet were staring at her with shock.

'I wonder what I did wrong. Wait is my bow falling?' Blake checked her bow discreetly and saw that it was on right and covering her biggest secret that no one minus her team and JNPR know about. 'Okay. Maybe I messed up on my dish? Yeah that seems about right. I always had to ask coco for help usually. '

The teacher had walked up to her side of the room and took a fork from one of her drawers and proceeded to take a bite out of her dish. Blake had thought that his mouth would spit out her pasta and scold her but instead she just heard the over joyous mains from him as he kept on eating her dish. Soon Team CVFY joined him and they all shared the last five pieces together and realized in the taste.

"Amazing Blake, bravo. How did you make this dish. It is better than the original. what is your secret?"

Blake thought for a moment. 'What is my secret. I guess the tiny balls of pare dean cheese count right, eh I guess so?'

"Nothing much I just followed the recipe in the book and that was it. I did at little bit of parmesan though. And that was it. I don't know why it's so good teacher."

"Blake. You so so give this to Ruby. I'm sure she would just love it. Don't you think so to Coco? "

Coco flashed Blake a grin and continue to savor her price of the pasta she still had bite by bite.

'I guess now it a better time than any to tease her about Yang. I should make this discreet... Nah I bet Yang would die laughing if I tried to mention her discreetly '

Blake walked up to Velvet without saying anything and came close to her ear.

"By the way Vel, if you want someone to cook for you better than what Coco can make, Yang is always an option. She learned from scratch. I bet she'll make you a good dish..." Blake just wanted to tease Velvet a little bit more with her next remark,"in the bed."

As she backed away she saw a very red velvet standing their slowly nodding to herself. With her Faunas hearing she could her Velvet so silently utter to herself "Yang in bed. Yang in bed." It brought laughter to her face as she walked of with a annoyed Coco who guessed it was about Yang since she didn't go flying after her asking what she did to make Velvet like that.

'Guess now Ruby is back in the dorm after her sparring with May Zedong. I should prepare her something to eat. I guess I can try to make cookies? Doesn't seem to hard. '

So Blake began to quickly shadow clone herself towards the dorm room from from the quad she had just entered. Once she was their she unlocked the door and to her surprise she saw Ruby. Holding what seemed to be a large Tune Fish and Salmon.

"S-since your putting in so m-much work to learn how to c-cook for me I made to specially cooked raw fish. H-ope you enjoy this and the other two plates of rice and a n-nice salad I made. "

Ruby was wearing her hood up knowing she would be blushing a tried not to make eye contact with Blake. Blake grabbed the plate from her hands and set it aside and pretended to sit down once Ruby finally relaxed she attached her down to the bed and issued a flurry a quick kissed which Ruby quickly accepted.

"Woah woah clam down there. We're both still in the room. Or do you want that. Huh. Gasp Blake are you a voyuer?"

Blake just groaned and threw the closer pillow she had next to her as she pulled Ruby closer to her hearing her girlfriend snuggle into her.

"How did I not see or hear you two. I could smell you but it's our room so I obviously smelled you. Like how are you two so good at this.!"

Weiss just smiled as she activated a glyph and sent the both up then up onto the roof of the room getting an oh from Blake and Ruby who hadn't seen them either.

They just all laughed at how silly they were and decided to eat their food. Ruby had cooked up with the help of Yang two extra sets of cooked fish for Weiss and Yang. Ruby just ate cookies while Blake loved the Salmon being raw but not to raw somehow. The taste also made be a bit more spontaneous.

"Yang." The latter hummed in response," I kinda gave a hint to Velvet that you want her in your bed so umm sorry?"

Yang began to count down and Blake quickly shadow cloned herself out of the room earning a Yelp from Ruby and she quickly kissed her. Yang went into full on rage and ran after her. This lasted for three hours until a truce was decided.

-AN-

I am sorry again. I promised I would make this chapter. Didn't want to. It seemed kinda awful. I had no other subject in mind of what to do Blake's slice of life ok other than her wanting to cook for Ruby. Surprise surprise Blake is a good pasta maker. Go figure. And yes last chapter had errors. I usually screen them myself before I post but I couldn't that time. Really wish I had a Beta but still can't find one. Eh. I'll live. And time for the reviews. This time I actually have some unlike my other two stories since I count review in CCK being it was good awful

And Yes Velvet and Yang are the pairing. Like why would Coco need protecting. She Coco! Or Pyrrha. Like seriously. It would both be dark and cute but only T dark. I never want to make this M because of fear of what I might turn this into. AntonSlavik020 should know what I mean. He read both versions of CCK

Review Time:

Yanksher: I'm pretty sure that her petals also disappear on their own but I wanted something funny to end of the chapter unlike this one. I used the overplayed main character runs out leaving some mess and friend has to clean it. But your right to kudos to you sir.

AntonSlavik020: And yes I know that CCK went dark but that was always my plan for that story. I wanted it to be dark and turn a bit light as it reached the end of its lifetime. And yes Ruby being fake racist was stupid. Also I prefer Velvet X Yang to Coco and Yang because Coco and Yang are like the same person kinda. And opposites attract. Exception Ladybug.

KaixinPhoenix: and yes Ruby is growing up fast :) and yes you can demand more fluff I'll deliver. Eventually. For this story that'll be most of the time unless chapters like drabbles or these two last ones come along. Also your last because of how I read the comments. I do the recent to the not so recent for that sociocultural chapter. So I'm may saying you like last compress to the other two I appreciate all of you equally. Even your like the second most active reviewer minus Anton so thanks.

Angels wait for the next chapter which will be a Drabble but expect a little later than 11:00 eastern because I want to perfect it maybe around 12:30. Bye

PS. And yes maybe Jealous Blake will be. Thing. Wait and see. Even I don't know. That's way past the five chapter layout I had planned for next week.

.


	12. Yang-Velvet Drabble 1

-Yang-Velvet Drabble 1-

It's been weeks since Yang realized that she was falling hard for the rabbit Faunas. She first realized this when during a combined Team study as part of a second year project she was caught staring at Velvet by her Team leader and friend Coco.

Yang at the time had thought that Coco and Yang were together based on the many rumors she heard about them around campus that were passed on by the second years they were friends with. Yang always grimaced whenever she heard about what they were supposedly doing behind closed doors because she wanted Velvet and she felt sorry that people were spreading their secrets to the public.

Coco had pulled her aside and began to question her asking if she thinking about those rumors. Yang had to answer honestly and admitted that she was growing feelings for the rabbit Faunas but didn't want to try to ruin her relationship with Coco.

Coco just laughed at Yang and then patterned her on the shoulder saying they weren't ever together and that the rumors were just a rouse she made up and spread herself to see how much people actually believed it would happen. She even made a bet with Fox whether or not it would spread. She won a good 25 Lien she told Yang after her fit of laughter died down.

"I can't believe you believe those rumors. I started them myself Yang. I thought you could tell. Like who else calls themselves a monster in bed. Other than you of course. "

After that first week of finally knowing she could ask out Velvet without breaking up some other relationship she was in, Yang began to work her way into Velvet's heart. She would text her whenever she knew she was at lunch or in Vale. She sometimes texted love letters as a hint and Velvet usually thought that Yang was teasing and that she would do these types of things to her own team minus her sister. Yang shuddered at the thought of doing that to Ruby. She almost threw up on the roof.

Then about two weeks later she had asked Velvet to come up to the roof

She told he to come alone and tell coco specifically that 'yang was manning up'

So now as Yang sat near the edge of the roof dangling her feet thinking of what to tell Velvet she heard the for open and saw the girl she had been crushing on for the past weeks. Velvet was wearing other than her school uniform and her usual combat attire. She was wearing black leggings, runners, and a white t-shirt. To many it may seem like usual everyday clothes but to Yang she looked stunning.

"Hey Vel, funny see you here. Gasp! Did you get a love note?"

Velvet just laughed at Yang's ability to make anything seem funny. Many may not like her jokes or puns but in Velvet's hear they held a special place. A place that only one person can hold. And that was her heart itself. Velvet saw Yang summon her over to sit with a hand and she agreed heading towards the edge of the roof.

While many may not know, Velvet had a tiny fear of heights. It was small but around ledges and around many people she began to get scared in case they might push her off because they hated the Faunas. But she sat down regardless of the fear building up because she knew she could trust Yang with her life.

"So what did you call me here for? It seemed kinda weird since you would talk to me anywhere and everywhere if you could!"

Yang just smiled and rested her head on Velvet's shoulder. This was a common occupancy among the the past few days and Velvet herself began to feel her face begin to slowly heat up having the blonde brawler near her leaning on her yet again. Somehow she had been able to hide her slight blush from Yang and the others but now that it was the two of them and there was nothing to use to hide herself like her camera she just sat there stroking Yang's hear feeling the blush coming.

"Oh. Well I did say that you got a love note didn't I? See how that came back around?"

Velvet thought back for a while. She hadn't received and notes of confession from her friends her other teams so she just gave Yang a confused look. She then felt the vibration of her scroll go off the message she Read made her blush deep scarlet red.

'Yang: Hey Vel, so if this all goes according to plan you should be reading this while I back away from you and wait till your done to start talking again. I don't know what to say. It's been weeks since I began to fall for you. I don't know why. I just did. You were always so cute Velvet I couldn't help but see you walking through the crowds. I would only spot you.

Yang: sorry that message got to long here's the next. It was a week after I realized I was falling for you that both our teams began to study together. I was caught staring at you but you didn't know. Coco saw me and silently pulled me out of the room. I confessed that I was falling for you and she was truly happy. We exchanged scroll numbers and began to text each other well into the night. That was when I began to tease you.

Yang:I guess I was pulling your chain to try to get you to notice me. I don't know if it worked but I hope it is. What idk what I'm saying in this draw out confession Vel, but all I know is that I wanted to say to you for the longest time

Yang: ...I love you'

Velvet looked up from her phone screen to yang who was standing near a air vent staring at the floor phone still in hand having just sent the final message to her. Her eyes began to well up and she stood up and ran into Yang hugging her tightly sobbing into her shoulder.

"Yang...do you really mean it? Please don't lie and get my hopes up. I already dealt with that before so please don't lie to me!"

Yang just smiled and pulled Velvet's head up from her shoulder and planted a kiss on her lips. Velvet melted into Yang's kiss and softly sighed as it ended.

"Does that make you believe me."

Velvet just hugged Yang tighter and gave a silent thank you to the girl. Said girl just huffed and hugged back. They feasted there for the night sleeping soundly against the air vent feeling each other's in the cold night.

-AN-

So um. This chapter was kinda a mess. The frost part was supposed to be back story and it turned into present day then into what Yang texted and then into a reveal! Who lied to Velvet and pretended they were in love with her! Was it coco? Was it Cardin!? Find out on the next drabble. Actually next next. Next one is the fight scene of Yang protecting Velvet after..some things happen. All t rated because no more M. Also I am working on CCK. I want to finish that and start of the month with a YANG.

-Review Time-

KaixenPhoenix- hey again. It's me. And yes. Thank you I also somewhat thought it was cute:). And yes imagine Yang and Velvet. It works. Don't imagine this scene. This was all that I could think of as a confession knowing I wanted to bring back awkward and and scared Yang. I'll try to keep up the great work. Again don't include this chapter into that great work category. It's worse than the start of CCK version 1. I would never even want my enemies to read that for embarrassment and how much they will cringe. Mainly the latter.

Also so my schedule is messed up. I thought today was Monday its Sunday. I I need to post Monday. So my schedule ok my head is messed up. In going to also correct my profile and add new stories and delete a few.

Also if you ever read Pollination Kisses. get ready for a reboot. All you Ogs know that was one of my better stories. And yes frozen black rose is being cancelled for now to. Sorry. I want to get the layout for CCK and hopefully finish it before finish FBR. It's a short story really ending with the pair living happily after Mature CCK Ruby leaves to finish her story.

I had had help from KaixinPhoenix so thank you. I couldn't add in all the suggestions


	13. Chapter Sorry

-Ladybug Kisses-

It's been about two weeks since both Blake and Ruby confessed to one another on that fateful day. Today has been named by yang their ,"two week YAnniversary". Many groans were heard due to this naming.

"Yang. Shut up. It's like Blake is here so you can annoy us. She off with Sun in Vale. She said something about taking him to eat since his team won their round in the Vytal festival."

Yang noticed a little tinge of jealously in her voice. Yang smirked and looked towards Weiss who also seemed to have heard the jealously in her voice since she was looking at Yang asking with her eyes what they should so. Yang just smirked at her and looked back to Ruby. Weiss realizing what she meant just groaned softly and just propped herself up o her desk and waiting for Yang's teasing to start.

"Hmm. Baby sis it seems that your a bit jealous of Sun. Aren't you? He gets to have Blake with him on the day of your two week YAnniversary? Or are you just mad in general because you woke up without Blake in your arms because she was preparing herself to go to Vale?"

Ruby just kept sitting on her and Blake's shared bed and slowly nodded yes to both of those answers Yang gave out. Yang smirked and brought her sister into a hug and she motioned for Weiss who came along and joined in their hug.

-AN-

I have lost track of time I am so sorry I forgot why say it is because I am having a panic attack because I'm going back to school sorry

Updates will be slower now and now later on because of school. Sorry to invoke real life problems


	14. Chapter 10

-Ladybug Kisses-

It's been about two weeks since both Blake and Ruby confessed to one another on that fateful day. Today has been named by yang their ,"two week YAnniversary". Many groans were heard due to this naming.

"Yang. Shut up. It's like Blake is here so you can annoy us. She off with Sun in Vale. She said something about taking him to eat since his team won their round in the Vytal festival."

Yang noticed a little tinge of jealously in her voice. Yang smirked and looked towards Weiss who also seemed to have heard the jealously in her voice since she was looking at Yang asking with her eyes what they should so. Yang just smirked at her and looked back to Ruby. Weiss realizing what she meant just groaned softly and just propped herself up o her desk and waiting for Yang's teasing to start.

"Hmm. Baby sis it seems that your a bit jealous of Sun. Aren't you? He gets to have Blake with him on the day of your two week YAnniversary? Or are you just mad in general because you woke up without Blake in your arms because she was preparing herself to go to Vale?"

Ruby just kept sitting on her and Blake's shared bed and slowly nodded yes to both of those answers Yang gave out. Yang smirked and brought her sister into a hug and she motioned for Weiss who came along and joined in their hug.

" So since your alone with us, why don't we have our own fun in Vale? The next Airbus leaves in fifteen minutes. We can hang out and do whatever you want. I'll even try to keep the puns to minimum baby sis. And the teasing..."

Ruby nodded as Weiss got up and brushed of the lint that was begin in to get on her skirt. She then reached for Ruby's hand and grabbed it. She pulled her up. Yang got up as well and grabbed them both and practically dragged them out of the door after their heartfelt moment.

-Ladybug Kisses-

Blake had gone to Vale with Sun for a variety of reasons. One of those was to get away from Ruby.

'Wait no. I don't want to be away from her. I want to have some time to myself to get her gift with Sun.'

Blake had gone with Sun because her and Ruby were beginning to spar in the mornings since Weiss didn't want to wake up and when she did she practiced with Flynt or Nora whenever they were awake to practice fighting new types of weapons or people.

"So um. We're is this store that Ruby loves so much. You still haven't told me much about why I'm here. "

Sun was on his tail swinging from lamppost to lamppost as Blake walked and talked to him having to shout sometimes when he didn't hear her.

"The store is this nice weapon store that is next to a clothing store with styles that Ruby likes. Your here because...you've been closer than me this past week..."

Sun jumped down at this point and was walking next to Blake concerned as to why he was closer to Ruby than her own girlfriend.

"Blake. Why? Are you and her fighting? Cause like even me and Ruby aren't that close. All o know is that the butt of her scythe hurts like hell. "

Blake just sighed and shook her head at Sun.

"No we aren't really. We sleep together in the same bed but like we really only have time to talk on the weekends. I know that this is a good relationship since we aren't getting tired of one another but I want more action...more cuddling."

Sun just ruffled Blake's hair and ear which got him a loud hiss that no body heard since they were alone. Blake just chuckled a bit as he backed away.

'He is so like my brother that I could never have being an only child. He's kinda like him in that sense.'

They continued walking towards the stores that were on Blake's mental list.

-AN-

So here is the full chapter of chapter 10/11 I think. I don't even know what chapter in on. Hopefully I remember to ask KaixenPhoenix about this chapter and she what he/she(I still don't know.) think about it. Hopefully you all enjoy it.

Again as I said in my quick apology the chapters will now be a bit shorter and quicker so the arcs like this arc right now will last a bit longer so I can have time to plan ahead and pre make some chapters to have some lenience when I can post if I have like off days. And no not every chapter will be premade and ready to go. Some like this one can just come of the top of my head and then I'll send the premade ones back in my notes section of my phone to maybe reword it and put it somewhere else like the first Drabble. That was supposed to be a fight scene but it got moved back two drab led away because two ideas got into my head.

-Review Time-

KaixenPhoenix- And yes I will take time of but I'll post my pre made chapters. And I will start to ask you for more help with the dribbles and some main stream chapters as well so be ready


	15. Chapter 11

-Ladybug Kisses-

It's been an hour since Blake and Sun had come into Vale that day to prepare for Blake's dinner she was planning for Ruby. In that time she had gotten nothing of the sort that she wanted.

Her first problem was that Ruby's favorite gun store was being reminded under the Schnee Dust company banner. Blake had gritted her teeth at this. She knew that Weiss wasn't to blame but she knew no other members of the company to blame in person.

'Control you temper Blake. You must prepare tonight for Ruby. Tonight is all about her. You can ask Weiss to reason with her father to return the store later but right now prepare to see Ruby.'

That would have been her answer in her head but her body was telling something totally different when she saw the way the clothing store looked. The store in question was a store that held many designer brands and also had many high priced Hewlett-Packard and accessories. This is was no wonder to Blake why about half the store and many of its large viewing windows were missing.

"This day couldn't get any worse," said Blake as she slumped down the side of of the store. Thankfully the world listened and she was able to sit there while Sun just rubbed her back. She got back up and just walked away from all of this towards the farmers market that was In Vale for the week.

When she got to the market she was on the verge of happy tears since she saw that the market was actually up and running and not closed because of some random accident.

"Well looks like this store is open. Hey wanna go find some bananas?"

Blake just laughed and Sun as they walked in hand in hand into the market so that Sun wouldn't run off and cause mayhem and ruin Blake's last chance to get something for Ruby for tonight.

-Ladybug Kisses-

Their Airbus had landed a few minutes ago and so far Ruby Weiss and Yang had a good time. First they had pedicures and manicures done. Then they went into the arcade. Weiss had never gone.

"What?! How have you never been to an arcade. Wait. Never mind your Weiss"

Weiss just scoffed and Yang then just kept on walking out of the arcade. They had been there for a good 45 minutes and Weiss so far was having a blast and she was sure Ruby was too. She looked at Yang and smiled and Yang just gave her two thumbs up as Ruby walked out of the arcade after them.

"Say guys let's head over to the Farmer's market. I wanna prepare some salmon and crackers for Blake. "

Yang just began poking Ruby for being so cute as Weiss laughed at the actions. They walked on towards the farmers market.

-AN-

Seems like we're reaching the climax of this arc. Yes it's a stupid one. But it's the easiest to write since I don't really have the time anymore. I will follow my schedule and Wednesday will be the Drabble

No review time today because they were just like good criticism like Yanksher's. yes I meant to add something in the title and I forgot sorry I'll remember for next time. And yes I know it's Kaixen but I just misspell it. I probably misspelled it this time.

Yes I know grammar. I also forgot to implement the corrections. I was out as I told you.


	16. Why I've been gone

ya know. I kinda forgot I was writing a story at the start of freshman year. That and I lost all my documents which was a bout 20,000 words fully of cute and adorable stuff and some plot here and there's his is still a AU. Until season 4 is done and we find out ethers or not stuff happens. Still not caught up yet either. I'm so sorry


End file.
